Organization XIII part II
by Swyn Song
Summary: Xemnas has somehow survived the beating Sora and Riku gave him and is putting a new Organization together out of any fictional characters he can get his nonexistent little hands on. Will get humorous later on. R&R. Flames will be used to warm me up.
1. I: The Superior

Organization XIII: Part II

Authoress note: I've seen this idea in another fanfic, and when I saw it, I was inspired to write my own version. Unlike my other fics, I might just update this one until I at least come close to finishing it. Thanks go to aznman14 who wrote the original "New Organization" fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, or any of the characters or locations in any of the universes I'm going to use later in the story.

_He was still alive…_

_He didn't know how, but he was still alive…_

Xemnas, also known as the Superior, or number I, or several other fan names I'm not going to mention, opened his eyes and shakily stood up. Somehow, he was back in the World that Never was, by the castle entrance. The city was overrun with Heartless, and parts of the castle had caved in, but this was unmistakably the Organization's main base. Well, where Xemnas was didn't really matter, only the fact that Sora and Riku hadn't quite killed him. He was still alive or existing or nonexisting or whatever it is that Nobodies do.

Xemnas was alive, but his Organization was gone, all killed as a result of the Keyblade Master's interference. Without his underlings, retaking Kingdom Hearts seemed an impossible task, especially in his weakened state. No, Xemnas realized, he was going to have to build a new Organization, better than the old one had ever been. He entered the castle that served as his base and started studying.

The Castle that Never was had an extensive library, but that wasn't where Xemnas found most of his information. No, a bulk of his info had come from Marluxia. Not the Graceful Assassin himself, of course. No, Marluxia himself had been defeated by Sora a long time ago. Xemnas got his information from a large pile of papers he had found in Number XI's quarters. Marluxia had conspired to take over the Organization by killing Xemnas the other five founding members, and anyone else who got in his way. Naturally, Marluxia had reasoned that he would need new members to replace any he had taken out. So, he had done his research and assembled a long list of potential members. It was somewhat ironic that Xemnas was now benefiting from the work of someone who had tried to overthrow him.

Unfortunately, XI had only listed names and homeworlds. No background information whatsoever. This led to Xemnas spending a lot of his recovery time reading books, watching movies, and playing video games (all the way through, in case he missed something) so as to decide who to go for and how to go about it. Eventually, he had a list of twelve soon-to-be Organization members, in order.

So, now he had a list. All he had to do now was hunt his potential members down, ensure that they _had_ Nobodies (without showing himself, of course, you never know what a Nobody will remember about its Other's life) and get the Nobodies to join up. Not too much of a problem.

Xemnas glanced at his list again. First stop, a world called Hyrule, which had recently been saved from a malignant Twilight force, in search of a young man named Link…

So ends chapter one. Just so you know, the twelve chapters after this (or maybe eleven, I'm considering doing a double chapter) will be recruiting chapters, where Xemnas is getting together his new members. After that will be various stories about the new members, where I get to the good stuff. But before that, I need help. I have nobody names for all of the new members, except one. The character I'm going for is Dustfinger, from the books Inkheart and Inkspell. There are so many letters; it's hard to get a good name out of them. If you have any ideas, can you let me know in a review?


	2. II: The Twilit Wolf

Organization XIII part II

**Authoress note:** Wow, it's been a long time since I've worked on this fic. Oh well, I'm back and I've improved the story from what it was originally. I appricate the reviewers who sent in suggestions for new members, but I already have 14 (that's right _four_teen) planned out, but if someone suggests a really good idea, I might use it. Also, thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for Dustfinger's Nobody name: Ferdix (I decided that removing letters was necessary, if annoying). One last thing. I figured that if I have a new Organization, I should have a new Keybearer to throw into the mix. The problem is I don't know who to give a Keyblade to. So if you have any ideas, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda.

II: The Twilit Wolf

_**Xemnas**_

Xemnas arrived in Hyrule with no difficulties. He analyzed his surroundings, only to discover that he seemed to be in a highly populated city. He put his hood up. _After all,_ he thought, _I don't want to run the risk of II's Other seeing me, as II might remember it, and he could be anywhere._ Thanks to his research, he knew where he was and where the future number II would be, so he opened a Corridor of Darkness and started his search. It didn't take long. II's Other was in the second place Xemnas searched, a desert containing an ancient prison that hid a secret: a door to another world. The Superior hid himself and watched the unfolding drama the young man standing nearby was undergoing.

_**Link**_

_This probably isn't healthy,_ Link, the Hero of Twilight thought to himself, _Midna is gone, and I'll never be seeing her again. I know that. Why can't I accept it?_ Of course, he knew perfectly well why he couldn't accept it. He and Midna had been partners throught his entire adventure. They had each saved each other's life multiple times. He had _loved_ her, Farore curse it, and she had left him! Closed herself in the Realm of Twilight and destroyed the door and him along with it. _And after her promise, too._

_**Link's Flashback**_

_"Beware," the Light Spirit Lanayru warned Link, "For those who search for power are often consumed by it." A disturbing vision passed by Link's eyes. He wanted it to stop, oh Farore, he wanted it to _stop_ but no matter what he did, it was still there. Finally he screamed and passed out. Midna, the Twilight Princess who, transformed into an imp by the ursurper king Zant, had assisted Link on his journey, separated herself from the Hero's shadow._

_"Stop!" she shouted at the Light Spirit, "He gets the idea!"_

_"Very well," said Lanaryu, "the Hero has been warned." And with that, the Light Spirit disappeared into the water. _

_Midna leaned over Link, who was still unconcious and breathing hard._

_"It's okay," she whispered into his ear, "I'm here, you'll be alright. I'll always be there for you."_

_**Link**_

He couldn't stand it anymore! He turned to the stand where the Mirror of Twilight had been and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"MIDNA," he shouted, "YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE, SO WHY AREN'T YOU, GODDESSES CURSE IT!"

_"I'll always be there for you."_

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

_"I'll always be there for you."_

"MIDNA, COME BACK AND TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

_"I'll always be there for you."_

Link had run out of words. He stopped yelling anything intelligible and just screamed with all his heart. An aura of dark energy pulsed around him. Suddenly an overwhelming pain, worse than anything he had ever felt before, filled his entire body. He fell to his knees and felt no more.

_**Xemnas**_

Xemnas couldn't help thinking, _Finally._ He had had to endure the sound of some very loud screaming, but his patience was paying off. Link was becoming a Nobody. It was a painful process for Link, but at the end of it, the first member of the new Organization XIII would be born. A Heartless in the shape of a wolf bounded out of Link's chest, leaving him without a heart. The new Nobody passed out. _Now,_ thought Xemnas, _I'd better get ready for when Number II wakes up._

_**Link**_

Link woke up. He was still by the remains of the Mirror of Twilight, but he was no longer alone. A figure in a black hooded robe stood nearby.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"That depends," said the figure, "Who are you?" The figure put his hood down. His face seemed odd to Link. It wasn't just the silver hair or the dark skin, although those both looked odd. It was his eyes. They were an acidic orange,and they were completely blank. The eyes had no trace of any emotion at all.

"I'm Link," Link said. The man smirked, "Not entirely."

"What do you mean, not entirely?" The man smiled emotionlessly.

"You, my friend, have just lost your heart. You are now a Nobody like myself, a being without a true heart or true emotions. However, you do not have to remain that way. I represent an Organization that can restore your heart and can give you what you desire. Power, glory, love..." Link's expression changed from one of confusion to one of shock and longing.

"That's right," the man said, "I can return you to the Twilight Princess if you help me retake Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"The heart of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts will give all Nobodies their hearts back."

"So let me gat this straight," said Link, "If I help you get this Kingdom Hearts thing, you will help me see Midna again?"

"That is the basic idea."

"Very well," said Link, "I'll join your Organization." The man said, "Excellent. You are now Number II, the Twilit Wolf. Unfortunately, your Nobody name and other formalities will have to wait until we can retake our headquarters. Well, some things can't be avoided. My name is Xemnas, by the way, but please call me Superior. Now follow me." Xemnas held out his hand and a large black oval opened up. Link gasped.

"This is a Corridor of Darkness," Xemnas said, "It can be used for long- or short-distance transportation. In time, you will learn how to use them also. This one will take us to our temporary headquarters." Xemnas walked into the oval, and Link followed him.

_**Xemnas and Link**_

The two emerged in front of a large house in a small world called Twilight Town. Xemnas wordlessly entered the house, with Link following him. Link followed Xemnas through the house into a large basement filled with computers.

"Here we are," said Xemnas, "this place will serve as temporary headquarters until we can retake our castle from the Heartless."

"Heartless?" Link asked.

"You will learn about the Heartless, among other things, from that computer," explained Xemnas, indicating one of the computers in the room, "You can learn that while I... go out."

"Go out where, Superior?" Link asked.

"To go pick up number III."

_**End Chapter II**_

**Authoress note:** Well, actually I said all I wanted to say at the beginning. Review!

l l l l l

V V V V V


	3. III: The Phantom Rider

Organization XIII part II

**Authoress note:** I don't have _nearly_ as much to say for this chapter as I had for the last one. I'm still looking for Keybearer ideas, or, if y'all can't think of any, I've got a few: Ash from Pokemon (he's somewhat heroic), Sokka from Avatar: the Last Airbender (heroic and humorous), Mikey from Kappa Mikey (that's really just funny), or Trout from the Chanters of Tremaris series (cookies to anyone who knows who he is). If you could vote for one of them or suggest your own in a review, it would be highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, or Eragon. The original concept of a new Organization XIII belongs to aznman14. Also, I need to apologize heavily to Ranger24 for using his temporary HQ idea without permission, although, in my defense, his temporary HQ was a gummi ship, not the Twilight Town mansion. Oh, and if you're reading this Ranger24, I came up with the idea of using Murtagh _ages_ ago, so don't think I stole your idea.

III: The Phantom Rider

_**Xemnas**_

Xemnas arrived in number III's Other's homeworld, a place called Alagasea, which was torn in an epic civil war between the king, named Galbatorix, and a group of rebels called the Varden. The man Xemnas was looking for would be in the main city of this world, a place called Uru'baen. Xemnas opened a Corridor of Darkness that would take him close to III's Other's home, but not too close, for this job was different than II. While all Xemnas had to do with Link was wait for the darkness to take control, this man would be considerably harder. In fact, the fact that the man had not yet lost his heart was a sign of amazing strength of heart. No, this heart would not have to leave its body voluntarily. It would have to be taken.

One useful fact Xemnas had discovered recently was that he could still summon and control his own subordinate Nobodies, the Sorcerers, although in far smaller numbers than he could when the Organization was at peak power. With their assistance, he had captured a good amount of Heartless, which he would now turn loose. If his calculations were correct, they would immediately start attacking the city and III's Other would be drawn out. Remembering his plan, he summoned his Sorcerers and had them release the Heartless.

_**Murtagh**_

_What are these things?_ Murtagh asked his dragon, Thorn, telepathically.

_I don't know,_ Thorn responded, _But there's one right behind you!_ Murtagh quickly spun around and sliced the strange black creature in two. These creatures had been attacking the Empire's capital city of Uru'baen for a good amount of time, and Murtagh, being one of the three Dragon Riders in Alagasea- and the only one who was neither totally insane nor a member of the Varden- had come out to see what he could do about it. The creatures had been causing general havoc before Murtagh had come out, but when he did, they all converged on him. _It's like they were waiting for me,_ he thought to himself. Of course, he had no way of knowing that the strength of his heart drew the Heartless to him like ants to honey.

He was fighting very hard and striking many creatures down with both his powerful magic and his sword, Zar'roc. But the creatures were too fast for him to get them all. Suddenly, he felt an attack hit him hard in the back. He felt himself falling off Thorn and through the air and heard his dragon roar in anguish before he blacked out.

_**Xemnas**_

Xemnas watched as Number III fell off his dragon and disappear. _Good,_ he thought, _That's two down_. Xemnas ordered the Sorcerers to take out the Heartless before opening a Corridor of Darkness to Twilight Town.

_**Murtagh**_

Murtagh woke up in a strange forest he had never seen before. He looked around, and, wondering where he was, thought, _Thorn, are you there?_ There was no response.

"Your dragon won't be able to hear you," said a voice from behind Murtagh, "He thinks you're dead." He drew Zar'roc and turned to face the speaker, who he saw was a man in a black hooded cloak.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked, "Thorn would know if I died; he wouldn't _think_ anything. Who are you anyway?" A suspicion crept into Murtagh's mind, "You're an elf, aren't you!" The man put down his hood, revealing dark skin, silver hair, and acidic orange eyes. "No," he said, "I'm just a Nobody. As are you, now."

"What is a Nobody, and how have I become one?" asked Murtagh.

"A Nobody is a being that has lost its heart," the man explained.

"Lost its heart? How?"

"There are several ways. One can be overcome by the darkness in one's heart, one can simply die, or- like you- one can have their heart stolen by the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" asked Murtagh, "Were they the creatures that attacked me?"

"Yes."

"Can I steal my heart back?"

"If you help me and join my Organization, you can," the man said, "My name is Xemnas." Murtagh smiled.

"Very well," he said, "I'll join your Organization. But you had better mean what you said about helping me get my heart back." Xemnas nodded and said, "Follow me," before walking away. When Xemnas was out of sight, Murtagh pointed his finger at a nearby bush and muttered under his breath, "_brisingr._" The bush burst into flame. Murtagh's smile widened into o a smirk. He may have lost his heart and his dragon, but he hadn't lost everything. Murtagh followed after Xemnas.

_**Xemnas, Link, and Murtagh**_

While Xemnas had been off recruiting, Link had been in the mansion learning about the Heartless, the Nobodies, Organization XIII, and- most interestingly- the Keyblades. The information on the Heartless and the Nobodies was interesting enough, and the information on the original Organization was downright intriguing, but the Keyblade highly interested Link because _he had seen it before_. Or rather, his Other had.

Although Link couldn't remember everything from his Other's life, he could remember a good deal of it. One memory that stood out now was learning about the ancient Hero of Time. He remembered a drawing he had seen of the Hero of Time fighting alongside a man holding what had appeared to be a large key, but what he realized now was a Keyblade. Of course, the age of the Hero of Time had been decades ago in Hylian time, but... Link filed the thought away in his brain as he heard footsteps approaching. Xemnas entered the room, followed by a man about Link's height with brown hair and dark eyes.

"This is Number III, I take it?" said Link. The brown-haired man said, "My name's Murtagh."

"Link," said Link. Xemnas looked between the two and said, "Now that we're all acquainted, I have missions for the two of you. Number III, you will be recruiting Number IV. Here is a sheet of information concerning him. II, you will travel with me to help me recruit Numbers V and VI. I will be recruiting V, and you will be recruiting VI. Here is an information sheet for you."

"Excuse me, Superior," said Link, "but are V and VI from the same world?" Xemnas nodded, "Indeed. Once this Organization has six members, we can leave this place and take back our old headquarters. I therefore request that you, Number III, do not take too long to complete your mission, as II and I cannot take care of ours until yours is finished."

"I'll leave as soon as I get filled in on what's going on," said Murtagh.

"Good," said Xemnas, "That computer will let you know about anything about Keyblades, Heartless, Nobodies. or the Organization you want to know. Unless," Xemnas added with a mirthless smile, "I don't want you to know it. II, assist III." With that, Xemnas left.

"Where do you think he's going?" Murtagh asked. Link shrugged. Murtagh smiled, "Not a man of many words, are you?" Link shook his head. Murtagh, noticing the sword hanging from Link's belt, asked, "Want to spar?"

_**End of Chapter III**_

**Authoress Note: **And thus, another chapter ends. Four will be a single recruitment chapter like two and three, but five will be a double recruitment, and in chapter six, the World that Never Was will be retaken from the Heartless. Review!

l l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVV


	4. IV: The Grey Mage

Organization XIII part II

**Authoress note:** Well, here we are at another recruitment chapter. This is the last single recruitment chapter before the World that Never Was is retaken, so don't be surprised if chapter five- which will be a double recruitment chapter- takes a while. The reason Murtagh is recruiting this member instead of Xemnas or Link will become clear later in the story. Let's just say that Murtagh isn't the only one who retained supernatural abilities his Other had.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2, Legend of Zelda, Eragon, or Harry Potter. The original concept of a new Organization belongs to aznman14.

IV: The Grey Mage

_**Murtagh**_

After several days of learning about Heartless, Nobodies, and Keyblades and sparring with Link, Murtagh finally left the temporary headquarters to take care of his mission. He had read up on this person's, _IV's Other's,_ he reminded himself, information, and found it interesting. While IV was rather young, he appeared to be powerful, and his life was so messed up, getting him to lose his heart would be simple. Murtagh couldn't help wondering if the Superior had purposely given him an easy job. He quickly remembered the basic info on IV's homeworld: it was a world being attacked by a powerful wizard named Voldemort. IV's Other was a young follower of Voldemort who had gotten in way over his head and was now weaponless in a large battle. He opened a Corridor of Darkness to a spot where he could hide while watching what played out in the last few moments where IV's Other had a heart.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

There was a fierce battle going on in Hogwarts castle. Lord Voldemort's followers- the Death Eaters- and the Order of the Phoenix were fighting for their lives and the future of the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be hated by both sides, was cowering in a corner as a Death Eater rounded on him.

"No!" he shouted, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side...' The Death Eater raised his wand, but as he was about to utter the curse, a spell hit him in the back, knocking him out.

"That's the second time we've saved your life, you two-faced..." Whatever else was being shouted at Draco, he didn't know or care. He recognized the voice as belonging to Ron Weasly, the friend of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, who had both saved his life- twice now, as Weasly had reminded him- and caused what might be his death by taking his wand.

The only thing Draco could possibly do now to keep from either being killed as a traitor or being caught in a crossfire was to slip away from this battle as quietly as possible and find his parents if he could... Suddenly he heard a voice saying, "Now little Draco, what are you doing down there?" Draco looked up to see one of the faces he least wanted to see: that of Alecto Carrow. Alecto, along with her brother Amycus, had been teaching at Hogwarts after Voldemort's rise to power when Voldemort had taken over the wizarding government. Now Alecto was standing over Draco triumphantly, like a cat that had cornered a mouse.

"You haven't joined with Harry Potter, have you now Draco?" Alecto asked mockingly, "Too bad. You were such a good student, too. Oh well. The Dark Lord will certainly reward me for killing a traitor to the cause." And with that, Alecto raised her wand and said the Killing Curse. The spell hit Draco within seconds, killing him instantly.

_**Murtagh**_

No one noticed that instead of collapsing to the floor and just lying there like a normal dead body, Draco Malfoy completely vanished. No one, that is, besides the hooded figure observing the battle from a safe distance. Murtagh shook his head, thinking, _The Superior really did give me the easy job_. All he had to do now was meet Number IV in those woods and get him into the Organization. Easy. He opened a Corridor of Darkness to Twilight Town.

_**Draco**_

Draco woke up, which was a surprise in itself. He had fully expected to be dead now. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He appeared to be in some kind of forest, but it was nowhere he had ever been before. Wherever he was, though, he didn't seem to be in danger of dying, and that made this place already better than where he had been before he died, or whatever had happened to him.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind Draco, making him jump, "Look who's here." Draco turned around to see a man maybe a few years older than he was dressed in a black hooded robe with the hood down. "Who are you?" Draco asked.

"One who can help you," the man answered, "you are Draco Malfoy, are you not?"

"Yes..."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"You are no longer Draco Malfoy. Or at least, not completely," the man said, "Not anymore." Draco looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You, my young friend, are a Nobody," the man said, "a being without a heart. That spell should've killed you, but instead it just blasted your heart out of your body."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco, "Of course I have a heart!" The man shook his head and said, "No you don't. Feel where your heart should be." Draco felt his chest, searching for a heartbeat. There was none.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Yes it does. Face it Draco, you're a Nobody. Although there's no reason you should be for long..." Draco looked back at the man, suddenly interested and asked, "What do you mean?" The man smiled and said, "I represent a group of Nobodies like yourself who are trying to take Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, in order to get our hearts back. I was sent to ask if you would help us."

"Would I get my heart back, too?"

"Of course." Draco thought for a few seconds, then said, "Alright, I'm in. So, fill me in on the details. What's your name, first of all? Who is running this Organization?"

"My name is Murtagh," said Murtagh, "and I am number III. You are now number IV. Our Superior, Number I, is named Xemnas. As for any other things you might want to know, I'll have to take you to our temporary headquarters. You can learn a lot there."

_**End of Chapter IV**_

**Authoress Note:** Right, that's another chapter done. Next chapter, the Organization gains two new members. Who are they? Well, you'll find out next time! Please review!

VVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
